leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Shyvana/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Shyvana, zrozená z nezvyklého spojení draka s člověkem, strávila celý svůj život hledáním, kam vlastně patří. Neustálé pronásledování z ní učinilo nebezpečnou válečnici a kdo se jí teď odváží postavit do cesty, musí být připraven čelit běsnící stvůře, jež se skrývá v jejím nitru. Pro draky byla Shyvana zrůdou s nečistou krví a celé své mládí strávila na útěku před jedním obzvlášť fanatickým ochráncem tradic. Společně se svým otcem, kterého ostatní draci vyhnali, byli nuceni cestovat z místa na místo. Nikdy neměla žádný domov. Nesčetné boje a šarvátky v Shyvaně probudily nenávist a lačnost po krvi. Po letech strádání onen úporný pronásledovatel jejího otce zabil, sám však byl vážně raněn. Uprchl směrem na sever, aby se po boji zotavil. Zármutkem šílená Shyvana se vydala po jeho stopě zaslepená touhou po pomstě. Cestou narazila na skupinu lidí, kteří po onom ještěrovi pátrali také. Hleděli na Shyvanu se strachem v očích, jejich vůdce k ní však pokojně přistoupil. Představil se jako Jarvan IV., demacijský princ, a nabídl jí pomoc. Společně pak toho zákeřného draka, který zabil jejího otce, dopadli a skolili. Shyvana si nemyslela, že by tito muži měli šanci ten boj přežít, Jarvan se svým doprovodem však bojovali s takovou udatností, jakou by u lidí nikdy nečekala. V železe zakutí bojovníci dotlačili svého soka do kouta, kde mu Shyvana zasadila poslední úder a vyrvala mu srdce z těla. Když viděl Jarvan její bojové zanícení, nabídl jí místo ve své elitní stráži. Shyvana stále viděla v pohledech jeho ozbrojenců strach, ale toužila po nějakém skutečném domově. Jarvan si získal její důvěru, a tak jeho nabídku přijala a nyní bojuje v demacijské armádě po jeho boku. Její lidští spolubojovníci ji sice hluboce respektují, přesto si od ní však stále udržují odstup. Shyvana by princovi ráda oplatila jeho laskavost a nabídla mu kromě svého meče i všechny své dračí schopnosti; v koutku duše si však není jistá, zda strach, který z ní ostatní vojáci mají, není oprávněný. „Drakům jsem už svou sílu dokázala. Co si na mě připraví lidé?“ |-| Druhý= Půldraci jsou zakázaní potomci lidí a podobu měnících draků. Na světě jich bylo pouze málo, protože jsou většinou loveni svými dračími příbuznými. Ojedinělým a samotářským drakům v Runeteřre přijde odporné míchat svou krev s pošetilými a násilnickými nižšími rasami. Nicméně existují i takoví, kteří jsou lidmi fascinovaní, jakým byl například Shyvanin otec. Pro prince Jarvana IV to bylo překvapení, když během svého lovu narazil na legendární mladou půldračici. Bědovala nad zmrzačenou mrtvolou svého otce, zavražděného jen kvůli její pouhé existenci. Něco se v Jarvanovi IV pohnulo, když viděl, v jaké situaci se Shyvana nachází. Společně naplánovali pomstu na drakovi, jež se o smrt jejího otce zasloužil. Útok stál Demacijského prince mnoho mužů a skoro jeho vlastní život, ale nakonec oba s Shyvanou zvítězili. Tato zkušenost oba změnila. Shyvana ztratila svůj význam života, ponechána sama na pospas ostatním drakům, kteří se dozvěděli o její existenci. Jarvan IV kvůli prožitým zkušenostem ztratil chuť dál lovit a přál si jedině vrátit se domů jako ochránce svého lidu. Jakožto korunní princ Demacie poté nabídl Shyvaně místo ve své elitní družině. Z vděčnosti a nutnosti přijala. Od svého příchodu do Demacie Shyvana dokázala, že je zběsilý a mocný voják. Dokáže míchat svojí přirozenou dračí zuřivost a osvojené zásady spravedlnosti. Libuje si ve své síle, kterou v lidském světě má, a je jenom pár, kteří se před ní v boji nechvějí. Nicméně kolem a kolem, existuje pouze jediné místo pro vznešenou bitvu. A tak když se Jarvan IV připojil k Lize Legend, netrvalo dlouho, než se přihlásila i Shyvana. „V mých žilách koluje dračí krev. Pro všechny, jež se mi postaví, jsem strach.“ |-| První= V Runeteřře existuje hrstka draků, kteří dokázali ovládnout intenzivní magické energie, které proudí skrze jejich unikátní anatomie a vyvinout se tak v nepolapitelné Nebeské Draky. Tyto mocné a záhadné bytosti tráví většinu svého času skrytí před říšemi lidí. I přesto existují tací, kteří jsou přitahováni k civilizaci, a kteří na sebe berou lidské podoby, aby splynuli se světem lidí. Čas od času jeden z nich zjistí, že je přitahován k lidské duši a naváže s člověkem vztah. Někdy, za té nejtintěrnější pravděpodobnosti, toto spojení přinese ovoce a jejich potomek se stane jedním z mála půl-draků, kteří kdy poctili Runeterru svou přítomností. Shyvana je jednou z těchto bytostí, zplozena jednoduchou Demacianskou farmářkou a jejím otcem, Nebeským Drakem. Ponechána v péči u své matky, zjistila, že její odlišnosti nemohou být zatajovány před společností, i když byla chráněna svou rodinou. Poté co její rodina navždy zmizela v hrozném neštěstí, byla poprvé zanechána samotná – opravdu sama. Shyvanna se rychle stala outsiderem a netrvalo dlouho, než ji strach společnosti vystavil nebezpečí. Čelíc smrtelnému ohrožení tváří v tvář zuřícímu davu, byla zachráněna cestujícím šlechticem, Jarvanem Lightshieldem. Šlechtic byl muž, který zvláštně věděl, co přesně je, a který ji okamžitě vzal pod své křídlo. Zanedlouho jí byla nabídnuta možnost využít její přirozené schopnosti ve službách Demacie, když ji Jarvan navrhl na pozici elitní gardy. Následovat Jarvana do League of Legends bylo pouhou přirozeností. Shyvana je strašlivý válečník s krví jednoho z nejmocnějších magických predátorů, který byl kdy stvořen. Na rozdíl od svých vrstevníků, půl-draků, má poklidnou osobnost – zádumčivá, klidná a soustředěná. Nicméně v síle okamžiku se projeví její dračí dědictví a je jen malé množství těch, kteří pak mohou pohlédnout do jejich očí a nepocítit primární potřebu zdrhat jako svině. "Prokázala jsem svou sílu drakům — co za výzvu si lidé představují?" de:Shyvana/Background en:Shyvana/Background fr:Shyvana/Historique pl:Shyvana/historia ru:Shyvana/Background sk:Shyvana/Background Kategorie:Příběh